Electrical rotary push switches interrupt and complete electrical circuits by moving electrical contact parts disposed in the housing of the switch. It is thus possible for a user to actuate an actuating element to switch on and off a plurality of functions associated with different electrical circuits. Often such switches are part of a steering column module and are used to actuate the lighting system, and the wiper system, etc., of a motor vehicle.
DE 38 02 144 C1 discloses an electrical rotary push switch having a housing which receives movable electrical contact parts. An actuating element is mounted on the housing. The actuating element is rotatable around and longitudinally movable along the housing longitudinal axis to define switching positions. Pulling and pushing the actuating element causes it to longitudinally move. The actuating element has mechanical functional elements disposed such that the contact parts are adjusted by means of a translatory displacing movement during each actuation of the actuating element.
The contact parts of this switch are, however, designed differently and by adjusting the actuating element become displaced radially and longitudinally with respect to the housing longitudinal axis. This leads to a correspondingly large radial dimensioning of the switch. To achieve the switching functions associated with the switching positions, the contact parts are disposed between two printed circuit boards which include electrical contact parts fixedly held in the housing.